Book Three: Wyrda of Alagaseia
by MNM132
Summary: my version of book three mostly Eragon with murtaugh sidestory EragonXArya maybe some MurtaughXNassuada later. My firs fan fic so far i have 28 hits and 0 reviews plz review me i don't even care if you flame me i just want to make this the best it can be
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Beginning

Eragon woke with a start ad Roran shifted on the other side of camp. Eragon laid back down. They were about three leagues away from Dras Leona and Helgrind.

It had been five days since the battle of the Burning Plains, the day after the battle Eragon had spent the entire day straightening out different matters with the Varden and the villagers of Carvahall. Along with that he had cured Elva, which had completely exhausted him and had set him back another day. On the third day they had left at dawn on Saphira. It had taken them two days to reach Dras Leona and tomorrow they would mount an attack on Helgrind. Eragon slowly drifted back to sleep, thinking of Garrow and Brom... _you will be avenged soon he thought_, then let his elven trance take him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles away Murtagh and Thorn flew through the city of Uru'baen the castle loomed over them like Galbatorix himself would in just a few minutes hours at most away from his wrath.

Murtaugh felt the familiar presence of his dragon enter his mind,_ you made the right choice letting him go he's your brother and he also our best chance of escapeing this mad man's clutches. _

_Maybe later but right now there isn't anything we can do about his madness. I can't even imagine what he has instore for us. _

_Soon enough we will be free from that evil man's will and won't have to follow anyone we don't want to._

_And what of you Thorn? What will you do? will you rebuild your race, you can't keep any secrets from me my friend I have seen your thoughts about Saphira. _murtaugh teased.

_I will rebuild my race somehow some way, but who with I do not know who it will be with I know not. It is true though, she does have the most magnificient scales I have ever seen. _Thorn said

_And how many different shades of scales have you seen in your lifetime? _Murtaugh teased again

_Three plus a few others from the portraits you have seen. _Thorn answered, still completely open.

_Well friend of my heart its time to face a mad man's wrath. _

_With that _Thorn landed in the open area of the palace and together they went off through the palace towards the kings chamber.

_Thorn I don't want you to have to feel my pain please let me cut myself off from you until my pain is over. _Murtaugh begged his soul mate.

Murtaugh could feel the rage of Thorn coming through their bond but his will stayed strong, he refused to let his partener feel pain for his desiscion.

_Murtaugh! I will not be cut off from you, what help can we be toeach other if we can share each others pain? _Thorn raged.

By then they had reached the giagantic doors of the kings throne room and there was no more time for any argument and with that they entered the throne room to share in each others pain.

authors note:

Ha Ha cliffy, this is to be continued in the 3rd chapter should i do it sooner tell me in your reviews i want five before i put up a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Reunited

Authors note: i have 2 other chapters ready but i won't update w/ less than 8 reviews per chapter.

" When can we attack?" Roran asked for what must have been the fiftieth time that day. Roran had woke Eragon not and hour after he fell back into his elven trance and another hour before the sun even rose.

" I have told you before we will attack at midday, when the Ra'zac are the weakest." Eragon replied patiently. Eragon could understand Roran's impatience and couldn't blame him for it. _After all I can't imagine what I would do if it was Arya was in Katrina's place. _Eragon tried not to dwell on Arya, but he couldn't help it. Although he knew that she would only bring him heartache he refused to stop hoping, he believed he was truly in love with her.

Saphira interjected into his thoughts,_ " Little one you are burning your plants"_ Eragon jumped out of his sudden reverie, it was true the meal he had been cooking was now rendered inedible. Eragon got up to fetch new ingredients for the stew all the while muttering a steady stream of curses. _well we can't go after these foul creatures without energy, _Eragon thought. Although they would attack when the Ra'zac were weakest Eragon knew they were still worthy opponents, easily as good as some of the top generals in Galbatorix's entire army.

When the stew was ready, Eragon served it to himself and Roran. Roran sighed, " I do not expect you to follow all of the same customs as I do now, nor do I expect you to understand them but please eat, for the Ra'zac will be worthy foes, especially on an empty stomach." Eragon said, if he knew exactly what Roran had been thinking.

_Eragon has changed so much in just the few mere months since he has left. I still can't believe how alien his is to me now, as many times as he says that he is still the same poor farm boy from Carvahall, it is not true he is a warrior now, and the rider destined to bring down a madman that has ruled Alagaesia for far too long, _Roran thought. A voice that he had become familiar with in the past few days suddenly came into his mind, "_ Although my rider has changed in appearance and ability, his soul remains the same,Eragon is still the same boy that was your nest mate not so long ago on the inside, Roran._" Saphira said.

After that all of them sat in a companionable silence, no one willing to break it. Finally after what seemed like hours Eragon said, " It is time, come Roran now we will save your fiance, and avenge the deaths that so many didn't deserve." with that he jumped on to Saphira and offered his hand to a now energetic Roran to help him climb up. Roran took the hand and pulled himself up. With that Saphira took off and flew towards their destination. While they flew Eragon offered advice to Roran on what to do during the upcoming battle weather it was from the biggest telling him not to cry out when he attacked so he wouldn't warn his enemy, to timing his blows. This only lasted for a short while though, for soon they neared their final stop.

Helgrind looked as sinister as ever with its four peaks, evil feel. Saphira circled Helgrind for what seemed like and eternity, trying to find the entrance to the Ra'zac's lair, but to no avail. _At this rate maybe we will just draw them out, _Eragon thought. After another few minutes Eragon told Saphira to land so that the could search the surface on foot. After a few minutes of searching the flat they had landed on, Roran announced that he thought he had found something. He was right, Roran had found the entrance to the Ra'zac lair. It had been hidden under an illusion, but was big enough to fit even Glaedr inside_. Good_, Eragon _thought Saphira will be able to help us even once we are inside_. Eragon nodded to Roran and Saphira and then jumped into the dark lair. Inside, the air smelled of rancid meat and dead bodies. There was one hallway off the entrance, which lead to a huge cavern, with rows cells built into the ground,on Eragons right and left to his front were a pair of shackles hanging from high on the wall. Beside that was a rack of different whips that were all stained with fresh blood. Eragon and Roran quickly searched the cells for Katrina. Eragon found her in the last cell on the right side.

" I found her!" Eragon shouted across the cavern to his cousin. Roran ran across the cavern towards his soon to be wife. " Jjierda," Eragon whispered and the lock on the cell broke off rendering it useless. Roran threw off the bars that were keeping him from the love of his life. Katrina was unconscious and covered in cuts,bruises,and her pulse was faint, but she was alive.

"Come," Eragon said," I can heal her when we get back to camp." Eragon helped Roran lift Katrina out of the cell and gave her back to Roran. Then, they turn around and walked out of the cell towards the waiting Saphira who had stayed in the entry hall to keep watch. Just as they were about to climb up onto Saphira, they heard a sinister voice, " You really thought you could escape us that easily" one of the Ra'zac said. Eragon kicked himself mentally for letting his guard go down so easily. _" Saphira take Katrina and get out of here!" _Eragon shouted mentally to Saphira. Saphira obediently left through the hole in the ceiling with Katrina.

Eragon contacted Roran mentally told him to lay back and let them initiate the fight. " Why didn't you flee with your little dragon?" the smaller of the two Ra'zac mocked Eragon.

"I have some unfinished business with the two of you." Eragon answered curtly. Eragon quickly drew his sword ready to defend himself at any moment.

" Where issss the old man? Oh yessss now i remember, he died!" the other Ra'zac said.

Eragon couldn't take it any longer, suddenly he jumped at the Ra'zac and took his sword in a high arc at the smaller Ra'zac's shoulder. The Ra'zac blocked it at the last second, and staggered beckward from the unexpected power in Eragon's blow. Eragon leapt at the opening in the Ra'zac's defenses and with a leathel swing of his new sword Eragon smote the first Ra'zac. Eragon turned to see his cousin struggling to fend off the other Ra'zac's blows with lightening speed, Eraon ran the remaining distance between him and the the other Raz'ac. Eragon kicked the Ra'zac in the back and Roran caved his head, instantly killing the remaining Ra'zac. " For Carvahall." Roran whispered.

After the Ra'zac was officially announced dead Eragon lowered the barriers around his mind and reached out towards Saphira. "_Saphira, are you all right?"_ Eragon questioned his partner

_" Yes I am fine little one but when I left the lair the Lethrblaka confronted me. I defeated them rather easily but not before they left me their parting gifts_." Saphira answered her riders call.

_" Could you come pick us up please?" _Eragon asked. Before Eragon even finished his question, Saphira's head snaked through the opening.

_" I am guessing that you all were sucessful_?" Saphira questioned.

_"Yes, once we are back I will heal your wounds_." Eragon promised.

_" Please let that time come quickly, these wound hurt terribly_." Saphira complained. With that Eragon and Roran climbed up onto Saphira and they flew off towards the camp they had left that afternoon."

Authors note: wow 1300 words thats really long for me. anyway I have another chapter ready but i'm not putting it up until i get 18 reviews so far i have one so only 17 to go. Finally, **fredsonelove thank you for my first review!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. reviews chaps

**I NEED FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** i want to continue this story but to do that i need your opinions, under 50 percent of the people that read the first chapter have continued on to the second one. again ** I WANT TO MAKE THIS STORY THE BEST IT CAN BE. **but, i cant do that without **YOUR** advice. you have the power to take this story someplace, if it isn't good enough and you think i should end it i will, but, you have to tell me


End file.
